


nawp0laut0matyczn11e

by Erka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Helmstrolls, Multi, Post Game AU, drones, stabby the roomba - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erka/pseuds/Erka
Summary: Jesteś w końcu Dziedzicem Zguby; Los nie sprzyja może tobie samemu, ale kieruje bieg wydarzeń tak, byś ostatecznie wychodził z nich z życiem.- Czyli: a co by było, gdyby Psiioniic jakimś cudem przeżył Vast Glub? AU po grze. Psiioniico-centryczne.





	1. ==> John: Zbadaj Statek

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzeżenia: SPOILERY SPOILERY SPOILERY!!! macki i mackowacki, przekleństwa, z trudem tłumaczone nazwy*, nikła wiedza autorki o komputerach, prawdopodobnie problematyczny szip czy dwa.  
> Nie jestem pewna, ile wiadomości posiadają trolle o Ancestorach… Vriska pewnie znałaby WSZYSTKIE informacje, WSZYSTKIE!!!!!!!! Ale ta, Vriski tu nie ma. Powiedzmy więc, że kwestie Solluxa i Psiioniica są połączeniem „wishful thinking” Karkata i Kanayi, i mojego naginania kanonu do własnych potrzeb. Naginania kanonu jest ogólnie sporo, mam wrażenie.  
> *Korzystam z polskiego tłumaczenia HS, ale dziubdziam w tych zwrotach jak nażarty szczur w vitapolu.  
> Gościnnie: Stabby the Roomba. Bo Stabby jest stałą w każdym uniwersum.  
> Tagi będą dodawane wraz z nowymi rozdziałami.

Nazywasz się John Eggbert. Masz 17 lat, krótkowzroczność, nieco wystające przednie zęby, i właśnie uratowałeś wszechświat.

No dobrze, nie zrobiłeś tego zupełnie sam. W zasadzie można powiedzieć, że jedynie wspierałeś Roxy, która zadała Condesce ostateczny cios, zakradłszy się niepostrzeżenie jak przystało na Łotrzyka Pustki. Nieważne, Ciastkowiedźma leży martwa, a waszej małej, nieco poturbowanej grupce pozostaje tylko spotkać się z innymi… i zaufać planowi Vriski. Pachnie samobójstwem, ale hej, nie macie za dużego wyboru. Vriska odgrywając bohatera zdawała się wiedzieć, co robi.

Jasprosesprite zgarnęła chwilę temu ciało Jane, tłumacząc się zamiarem jak najszybszego ożywienia jej, i zniknęła w oknie. Wiesz, że będzie dobrze. I może to upojenie zwycięstwem, ale jesteś pewien, że reszta twoich przyjaciół też poradziła sobie z pozostałymi, hehe, nie takimi znowu mini _minibossami_. Za chwilę zresztą spotkacie się wszyscy przed drzwiami do nowego świata; nie możesz się już doczekać, jak opowiesz Dave'owi o tej epickiej walce...

\- Co zamierzamy zrobić z jej statkiem...?

Kiedy pada to pytanie, wszyscy jednocześnie spoglądacie w górę. Wysoko nad wami unosi się monstrualnych rozmiarów czerwony statek kosmiczny, oznaczony trójzębem - charakterystycznym symbolem Baronowej. Przez dłuższą chwilę tylko wpatrujecie się w milczeniu w nieruchomego olbrzyma.

W końcu Rose unosi różdżkę w jego kierunku – zapewne z zamiarem wyprowadzenia niszczycielskiego ataku.

\- Rose, na pewno nie ma tam nikogo więcej? - powstrzymujesz ją, zaniepokojony. - Przecież ona – wskazujesz na Jej Protekcjonalność - nie była tam sama… chyba? Trochę tak głupio znienacka wysadzać ludzi w powietrze...

Kanaya kręci głową, ze wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w statku.

\- Nie sądzę, wszystkich oprócz Condescence dosięgnął Wielki Bulgot. - Urywa na moment. - A jednak…

\- Coś ci chodzi po głowie?

Rose opuszcza dłoń i spogląda pytająco na swoją dziewczynę. Ta odwzajemnia jej spojrzenie. Kiedy cisza się przeciąga, zaczynasz się zastanawiać, czy zamierzają powiedzieć coś na głos. Może porozumiewają się telepatycznie, czy jak?

\- Poświęcenie chwili na zajrzenie do środka mogłoby okazać się dobrym pomysłem – wyjaśnia wreszcie Maryam. - Ten statek ma wiele setek lat i czego by nie mówić o Condesce, jest w pewnym sensie częścią naszego dziedzictwa...

Odgarnia włosy za ucho, ostrożnie dobierając następne słowa.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nic nie będzie już takie jak na Alternii, i prawdę mówiąc, zapewne wyjdzie to jedynie na korzyść, lecz mimo wszystko-

\- Być może coś na jego pokładzie dostarczy nam cennych informacji? - kończy za nią Rose, kiwając głową. - Dobry pomysł. Prawdę powiedziawszy, czuję się zaintrygowana.

Kanaya uśmiecha się do niej z wdzięcznością.

\- Bliższy kontakt z obcą technologią? Zawsze jestem na tak! - Roxy zaciera ręce z niecierpliwością. Odwraca się gwałtownie w kierunku martwej Condesce. - Słyszysz, wodny hitlerze? Oficjalnie przejmujemy twój statek!

Jeśli do władczyni trolli jakimś cudem docierają słowa Roxy, nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Różowa posoka zaczyna już krzepnąć wokół jej sztywniejącego ciała. Przynajmniej podejrzewasz, że zaczynało już sztywnieć - dotykanie trupów jest ostatnim, na co masz w tej chwili ochotę.

\- John? - Rose zerka na ciebie. Wzruszasz ramionami.

\- Pierwszy zaproponowałem, nie będę się wykręcać.

\- Bardzo dobrze.

Nie zwlekając dłużej, lecicie w kierunku statku – wasza godtierowa trójka samodzielnie, Kanaya niesiona ślubnym stylem przez Rose. Wkładasz całe mnóstwo wysiłku w powstrzymanie chichotu i nie komentowanie, jak zabawnie to wygląda przy ich różnicy wzrostu.

Musisz przyznać, są totalnie urocze.

Znajdujecie jedyne drzwi prowadzące na… pod pokład? Nie jesteś pewny, jak powinieneś to określić. W każdym razie, są zsunięte na bok, umożliwiając wam swobodne wejście do środka.

\- Nie powinno tu być jakichś… zabezpieczeń? - pyta niepewnie Roxy, kiedy wchodzicie w pierwszy z szerokich korytarzy. Spoglądacie po sobie, ale nikt z was nie jest w stanie udzielić jej sensownej odpowiedzi – nawet Rose, co już o czymś świadczy.

Może Kondescencja zwyczajnie uznała za nieistotne zostawianie swojego statku na pastwę losu? Kto tam wie, tym lepiej dla was.

Jedynym źródłem światła jest fioletowy blask niedużych tworów przypominających kokony wiszące pod samym sufitem. Dotykasz jednej ze ścian. Zimny metal. Stukając w niego, nasłuchujesz echa niosącego się z trzewi statku. Rose marszczy brwi.

\- John, nie mamy na to czasu – gani cię.

Wzruszasz ramionami, uśmiechając się głupio.

\- Badam obcą technologię. I tak idziemy na ślepo. Równie dobrze mogę zmarnować te dwie sekundy na popukanie w ścianę. - Dla podkreślenia swoich słów, jeszcze raz stukasz w metal. Ten statek jest w końcu olbrzymi. Chyba Rose nie planuje przeczesywać go centymetr po centymetrze w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego?

Dziewczyna najwyraźniej czyta ci w myślach.

\- Teraz, kiedy jestem na miejscu, doskonale wiem, którędy powinnam iść – i moja ciekawość tylko wzrasta na myśl, co mogę znaleźć u celu. Nie zapominaj o zdolnościach, jakie posiadam jako Prorok Blasku.

Z gracją unosi się ponownie w powietrze – masz wrażenie, że tylko po to, by spojrzeć na ciebie z góry. Ugh. Typowa Rose. 

\- Oczywiście, jakżebym śmiał zapomnieć – wykonujesz teatralny ukłon. - Prowadź nas w czeluści statku Ciastkowiedźmy, Wielki Zazerkanie.

Przewraca oczami, ale kąciki jej ust nieznacznie się unoszą.

\- Mógłbyś chociaż wysilić się na tyle, by zapamiętać jego imię.

Twój uśmiech tylko się poszerza. Naprawdę, bardzo, bardzo za nią tęskniłeś.

Po krótkim czasie zaczynasz żałować, że wybrałeś się tutaj z pozostałą trójką. Każdy korytarz zdaje się wyglądać tak samo, z niewielkimi tylko różnicami. Co jakiś czas mijacie opuszczone drzwi, iskrzące lekko, wysunięte ze ściany panele z pozrywanymi, bladymi biokablami, tabliczki z napisami w – domyślasz się – języku Alternii… Kanaya odczytuje je na głos. Głównie są to oznaczenia poszczególnych sektorów statku. Niby nic rewelacyjnego, ale może przynajmniej nie zgubicie się w drodze powrotnej.

Zabezpieczenia albo są wyłączone, albo z jakiegoś powodu nie działają. Na swojej drodze napotykacie kilka niegroźnych, technicznych dronów, spośród których jako-tako działają tylko trzy. Pierwszego wysadza w powietrze Rose, zaskoczona nagłym ruchem w oddali korytarza. Spoglądacie najpierw na nią, potem na okopcony ślad na ścianie i dymiące resztki metalu. Potem znowu na nią.

\- ...Tego nie przewidziałam – przyznaje w reakcji na wymowne milczenie.

Drugi z napotkanych przez was dronów jest niewielki i kręci się w kółko. Rose tym razem powstrzymuje swoje mordercze odruchy, więc możecie dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć. Do jego boku przyczepione jest nieduże ostrze, ponad którym znajduje się ciemnoróżowy, lśniący napis.

„DZIABEK”, odcyfrowuje Kanaya. Ma minę, jakby nie do końca wierzyła w to, co widzi. Przelatując nad dronem, klepiesz jego wierzchnią część. Roxy uznaje jego samotne kręcenie się po opustoszałym statku za przykre, ale dla ciebie jest taki... niesamowicie pocieszny. Jak zagubiony szczeniaczek.

Kierujecie się na niższe poziomy statku.

Przyznajesz, teraz zaczynają przechodzić cię ciarki. Jest tu dużo ciemniej, cuchnie wilgocią, metalem i czymś przywodzącym ci na myśl zapach asfaltu w upalne lato. Co gorsza, jest w tym wszystkim też organiczna nuta, jakby ośmiornica wkręciła się w pracujący silnik.

Na wszelki wypadek nie oddychasz za głęboko.

Rose wciąż powtarza, że wie, dokąd idzie - nie brzmi już jednak tak pewnie. Na prowadzenie wysuwa się Roxy, i kiedy Kanaya odnajduje stary, słabo oświetlony schemat sektora umieszczony na ścianie, to właśnie ona proponuje, by udać się do położonej niedaleko maszynowni.

\- Gdzie jak gdzie, ale tam na pewno znajdziemy jakiś sensowny panel sterowania - wyjaśnia.

Tuż przed maszynownią napotykacie ostatniego z trzech dronów. Przynajmniej ten zdaje się być w lepszym stanie niż poprzedni; jest też zdecydowanie większy. Wychodzi z pomieszczenia, krocząc ciężko na długich, masywnych odnóżach; kiedy was mija, ciągnie za sobą specyficzną woń chemikaliów.

\- Można by się później pod niego podpiąć – rzuca Roxy bardziej w przestrzeń, jako luźne przemyślenie skierowane do świata jako takiego, niż do któregokolwiek z was.

Śledzicie go przez moment wzrokiem, dopóki nie znika za zakrętem, podążając za dawno wgranymi poleceniami. Później Rose odwraca się i jednym machnięciem różdżki robi potężną wyrwę w drzwiach maszynowni.

Pomieszczenie, do którego weszliście, jest wręcz całe pokryte tymi dziwacznymi, żywymi kablami, przypominającymi ciemnoróżowe macki. W duchu uznajesz, że jeszcze chyba nigdy wcześniej nie cieszyła cię tak bardzo możliwość lotu – biokable wiją po całej podłodze, zostawiając tylko nieliczne wolne miejsca. W samym centrum pomieszczenia zauważasz grubą kolumnę, rozszerzającą się u podstawy i przy samym szczycie. Wytężasz wzrok, próbując dostrzec więcej szczegółów...

W tym momencie Kanaya wciąga głośno powietrze i rzuca się w jej kierunku, przeskakując po drodze nad grubszymi biokablami.

Rose mija cię szybko, lecąc śladami Maryam. W pierwszej chwili chcesz rzucić się za nimi, ale z wahaniem zerkasz na Roxy.

\- Widzisz tam coś? 

Zamiast odpowiedzi, chwyta cię za rękę i ciągnie w kierunku kolumny.

Kanaya zatrzymuje się na brzegu płytkiego, wypełnionego wodą zagłębienia, i spogląda w górę. Jej skóra – mrugasz szybko – tak, jej skóra lśni w ciemności, pozwalając gorzej widzącym w mroku ludziom na dostrzeżenie tego, co tak nią wstrząsnęło chwilę temu. 

Różowe, pulsujące przewody biegną po zakurzonej podłodze aż do brzegu basenu, gdzie giną w mętnej wodzie, by ostatecznie znów wynurzyć w jego centrum. Pną się w górę, splatając jak węże, aż do...

Nagle rozumiesz reakcję Kanayi. Roxy tuż obok ciebie wyrywa się głośna i bogata wiązanka.

Na biokablach wisi nieruchomo troll. Dorosły troll. „Wisi” to w zasadzie mało dokładne określenie – ale „jest umieszczony” nasuwa ci nieprzyjemne, przedmiotowe skojarzenia. Przewody zakrywają całe jego ręce; kołyszą się delikatnie, opuszczając się z sufitu aż do boków szyi i karku. Z dołu sięgają mu aż do pasa, tak, że widzisz jedynie fragmenty przylegającego do ciała żółtego kombinezonu.

Bardziej zafascynowany niż zszokowany, zbliżasz się, by lepiej przyjrzeć się wilgotnej twarzy trolla. Głowa zwisa mu bezwładnie; ciemnoszara skóra, pokryta różowawym śluzem, zdaje się być naciągnięta na jego kościste policzki. Na oplatającej jego głowę sieci kabli, zawiniętej wokół dwóch par rogów i obok rozdwajających się małżowin usznych, umocowane są ciemne gogle. Nie musisz widzieć jego zamkniętych oczu, by domyślić się, że jest nieprzytomny. _Przynajmniej_ nieprzytomny.

W nos uderza cię wcześniejszy zapach chemikaliów. Przełykasz ślinę.

\- Jakby to… - zaczynasz ostrożnie. - Na co właściwie patrzymy?

Nie widzisz twarzy Kanayi, ale po jej sylwetce poznajesz, że jest wyraźnie spięta.

\- To Pilot. Żywy silnik całego statku – wyjaśnia krótko i wyjątkowo lakonicznie. Rose, unosząca się tuż obok niej, dotyka jej ramienia. Maryam głośno wypuszcza powietrze i kręci głową. - Ja… oczywiście, wielokrotnie słyszałam o całej procedurze, jednakże technologia nigdy nie leżała w kręgu moich zainteresowań, i... to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzę Pilota na własne oczy.

\- „Procedurze”? - pyta ostrożnie Rose. Kanaya wzdycha.

\- Cóż... Piloci to psionicy, jak wspomniałam, używani jako biologiczne baterie o niesamowitej mocy. Wiem tyle, że w celu podłączenia do systemów danego statku poddawani są określonym zabiegom. Słyszałam o niezbędnych amputacjach, o umieszczaniu portów w strategicznych miejscach na ciele… Większość z nich podobno spędza w ten sposób resztę swojego życia – ruchem głowy wskazuje na starszego trolla.

Przyglądasz się z tyłu, jak druga Lalonde zbliża się i delikatnie kładzie rękę na plecach Kanayi. Widzisz, jak mięśnie dziewczyny powoli się rozluźniają.

\- To okropne – przyznaje Roxy ze szczerym współczuciem w głosie. - Dasz radę, Kan?

Maryam przeciera twarz dłonią.

\- Tu nie chodzi o samo… wrażenie. To po prostu... Rose. To Sollux. Albo któraś z jego alternatywnych wersji. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się tu znalazł, ani czemu wygląda tak, jak wygląda, ale wiem jedno...

\- Sollux? - Zaraz, zaraz, zgubiłeś się. Może za bardzo skupiałeś się na makabrycznym widoku przed sobą. Patrzysz kolejno na każdą z trzech dziewczyn. - To jeden od was, tak?

Kanaya kiwa głową ze smutkiem.

\- Nie zamierzał się nigdy komunikować z wami osobiście, ale to on ustawił cały system, dzięki któremu porozumieliśmy się podczas waszej sesji.

Rose podpiera się pod brodę.

\- Pamiętam go. Ostatni raz, kiedy go widziałam, był martwy. I żywy jednocześnie. Przynajmniej pod tym względem niewiele się zmieniło… - Marszczy brwi. - Hmm... Jesteś pewna, że to on?

\- Rose, nosi jego symbol, te same barwy, do tego te podwójne rogi… - Kanaya gestykuluje w kierunku nieprzytomnego trolla. - Jestem pewna, że pod tymi goglami ma dwukolorowe oczy…!

Opuszcza głowę.

\- ...Prawdopodobnie, biorąc pod uwagę jego zdolności, tak właśnie potoczyłby się jego los, gdyby nasza cywilizacja nie została zniszczona – kończy ciszej.

\- Rozumiem, co masz na myśli. Wciąż, wydaje mi się to dość...

W tym momencie Roxy nie wytrzymuje.

\- O mój Boże, bez urazy, ale co za różnica!? Ktokolwiek by to nie był, nie zostawimy go tak tutaj! - rozkłada ręce. - To by dopiero było totalnie pojebane!

Kiwasz głową.

\- I tak wygląda, jakby wisiał już tutaj kupę czasu.

Swoją drogą, właśnie. Ciekawe, ile? Condesce nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto zajmowałby się tak banalnymi sprawami jak utrzymywanie… _elementów_ swojego statku w dobrym stanie. Miała jednak przecież jakąś załogę… okej, przed tym tutaj delikwentem nie spotkaliście na statku ani żywej duszy… ale jakieś drony…?

Zaraz, zaraz. Drony. No tak, tamten pewnie tutaj sprzątał… czy coś.

\- Czy on… uh. Czy mamy tutaj jeszcze kogo ratować? - pytasz niepewnie. Ciężko ci uwierzyć, że w tym zawieszonym na biokablach worku kości pozostała jeszcze choć odrobina życia.

Rose podpływa w powietrzu do nieruchomej postaci i bacznie jej się przygląda.

\- Wciąż oddycha, więc możemy bezpiecznie założyć, że tak – oświadcza po chwili. Faktycznie, gdy teraz zwróciła na to uwagę, jesteś w stanie dostrzec, jak klatka piersiowa trolla unosi się regularnie – w tak niewielkim stopniu, że łatwo przeoczyć jej ruchy.

Odwracasz się, słysząc warkot piły spalinowej za sobą. Hum, Kanaya znalazła chyba najprostsze rozwiązanie, by uwolnić Pilota z gordyjskiego węzła pulsujących macek. Całe szczęście, aż bolało na niego patrzeć... 

Najwyraźniej jednak nie wszyscy uważają tak brutalne działanie za dobry pomysł. Roxy szybko zastępuje drogę Maryam, machając wyciągniętymi rękami.

\- Hola, hola! Tak się nie robi. To – on – wskazuje w kierunku półżywego trolla – jest _systemem_. Częścią systemu, w każdym razie. Nie możesz tak po prostu przetegować tych kablomacków, tu trzeba ostrożnie, z wyczuciem. Zaufaj mi, jestem inżynierem.

Kanaya w pierwszej chwili otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale koniec końców z cichnącym warkotem opuszcza swoją broń.

\- Może być w tym odrobina prawdy. Nigdy nie radziłam sobie szczególnie dobrze z komputerami – przyznaje. Przestępuje z nogi na nogę, zniecierpliwiona, znów podnosząc wzrok na nieruchomą postać Pilota. - Ale Sollux...

\- Jeszcze żyje, ale jak coś pójdzie nie tak, to całym statkiem może pierdyknąć w przestrzeń. I tyle będzie z misji ratunkowej.

Ten argument wreszcie trafia do Maryam – nawet, jeśli nie uspokaja jej nerwów. Zmartwiona, przygryza lekko wargi. Jest ci jej żal - potrafisz wyobrazić sobie, jak frustrujący musi być dla niej brak możliwości natychmiastowego uratowania starego przyjaciela.

Zostawiasz pocieszanie jej Roxy, a sam zerkasz, czym zajmuje się Rose. Okazuje się, że Prorok Blasku mruczy cicho do siebie, ogladając uważnie ze wszystkich stron ciemnoróżowe biokable oplatające postać Pilota. Odgarnia je delikatnie, by zajrzeć pod spód wierzchniej warstwy – a ty znasz ją na tyle dobrze, że sam ten widok zaczyna cię nieco niepokoić.

Przełykasz ślinę, gdy z głośniejszym „hmmm” wciska rękę w kłębowisko – aż do samego ramienia, opierając policzek o pokrytą śluzem, pulsującą tkankę. Widziałeś w swoim krótkim życiu zbyt wiele popapranych rzeczy, ale jeśli mógłbyś odwidzieć jedną z nich, zdecydowanie byłaby to siostra Dave'a, tuląca się do ohydnych, ociekających jakimś kolorowym świństwem macek…

Które, w ramach bonusu, utrzymują w miejscu trolla trzy-ćwierci-od-śmierci. Brr.

\- Rose? - odzywasz się słabo, _naprawdę_ mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie zamierza zagłębiać się bardziej w te… _cosie_. Ani tym bardziej prosić o pomoc. Już słyszysz w głowie słodkie „John, spróbuj ty, masz dłuższe ręce, udowodnij, żeś godzien używania nicku ectoBiologa”…

Ledwie powstrzymujesz westchnienie ulgi, gdy dziewczyna w końcu cofa dłoń i niedbale strzepuje z niej resztki różowawego śluzu.

\- Udało mi się znaleźć jego ręce, całe szczęście. Nie byłam pewna, czy posiada jeszcze kończyny, czy też uległy one atrofii… bądź zostały uprzednio amputowane, jak wspominała Kanaya. - Przechyla głowę na bok, z namysłem przyglądając się Pilotowi. - Nie wiem do końca, jak się za to zabrać – najprawdopodobniej każdy z tych kabli jest w jakiś sposób podłączony do jego układu nerwowego… Roxy?

\- Dajcie mi sekundę.

Roxy zbliża się do ekranu wbudowanego w jedną ze ścian; przez moment po prostu delikatnie bada przestrzeń po jego prawej stronie. Po krótkich oględzinach, chwyta za ledwie widoczne uchwyty i z głośnym „uff!” wysuwa ze ściany fioletowy panel – wypełniony ciemniejszymi, cieńszymi biokablami, które giną gdzieś w głębi ściany. W ślad za nim chlusta na podłogę mętna woda.

Dziewczyna ponownie odwraca się w waszą stronę. Wyciąga przed siebie splecione dłonie, strzelając kostkami palców.

\- Ta. Myślę, że da się zrobić – oświadcza pewnie. - Ale nie tutaj, potrzebuję paru moich rzeczy.

Podchodzi do Kanayi i spogląda na nią z uśmiechem.

\- Nie martw się, Kan. Daj nam dwa dni i gość będzie śmigał jakby nigdy nic. Wyciągniemy go stąd.

Maryam niepewnie odwzajemnia uśmiech.

Kiedy opuszczacie statek, obie Lalonde są pogrążone w intensywnej dyskusji; Kanaya milczy; ty z kolei raz jeszcze oglądasz się i ogarniasz wzrokiem jego rozmiary.

Hm...

Chyba przede wszystkim będziecie potrzebować pomocy Jade.


	2. ==> Dirk: Zabunkruj się na BC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirkowa intermisja. Czy coś.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Męczyłam się nad kolorami w logach, w końcu stwierdziłam, że mnie to jebie. Meh. xx

Nazywasz się Dirk Strider i w chwili obecnej jesteś wdzięczny wszystkim znanym i nieznanym bóstwom, z Przedwiecznymi Horrorterrorami włącznie, za wspaniały wynalazek kofeiny. Z drugiej strony, może nie powinieneś się tak rozpędzać – zasługa zalchemizowania kawy podczas eksperymentów na meteorze przypada w końcu twojemu bratu i Rose. Nieistotne; faktem pozostawało, że czasami nawet ty potrzebowałeś dodatkowego kopa z zewnątrz, by z pełnymi siłami kontynuować wielogodzinną pracę. Kawa i napoje energetyczne idealnie spełniały to zadanie.

Jesteś na statku sam; Roxy pewnie zjawi się później. W sumie nie przeszkadza ci to. Jest fantastycznym towarzyszem, ale jej ekstrawertyzm na dłuższą metę potrafi przytłaczać. Zwykle, gdy tak się dzieje, rozprostowujesz kości, przechadzając się po statku. Dostęp do uprzednio zamkniętych pomieszczeń nie stanowi problemu przy waszej obecnej kontroli nad statkiem. A jest dużo do zwiedzania, musisz przyznać. Oglądasz pomieszczenia zajmowane niegdyś przez załogę, często pozostawione w niezmienionym stanie; znajdujesz potężną zbrojownię, kilka hangarów, parę laboratoriów, służących pewnie do klonowania lususów przy próbie przejęcia Ziemi… a także wciąż funkcjonujące, „tradycyjne” maszynownie. Rozglądasz się, badasz, zbierasz informacje. Takie tam rzeczy.

Zupełnym przypadkiem trafiasz nawet do prywatnych kwater Baronowej. Wygląd ich wnętrza nie jest dla ciebie żadnym zaskoczeniem: zewsząd spoglądają na ciebie podobizny władczyni, a ciężka biżuteria i jeszcze cięższe trójzęby mienią się mnóstwem złota i jeszcze większą ilością brokatu. Na środku pomieszczenia pyszni się monstrualnych rozmiarów, bogato zdobiony rekuperakun, wyglądający, jakby chciał pożreć każdego nieproszonego gościa.

Kiedyś jeszcze zapewne się tam rozejrzysz. Jednak za pierwszym razem z ulgą opuszczasz komnaty Condesce, wdzięczny, że twoje ciemne okulary zatrzymały choć trochę blasku bijącego od tego badziewia.

Bilans karmy wyrównuje się, gdy odkrywasz, że poza galerią kiczu władczyni zostawiła po sobie również niesamowicie wykokszony wannoprysznic. Wahasz się z początku, ale wizja uprania się w wannie swojego największego wroga jest jednak zbyt kusząca. Bawiąc się ustawieniami temperatury i zasolenia wody, wyobrażasz sobie reakcję Jej Protekcjonalności na widok byle człowieka korzystającego z jej wanny. Niech twój tyłek zanurzający się w rojalnej wodzie będzie niczym ostatni faker wymierzony w kierunku Imperium.

„Książę się uświnił; macie przejebane.”

(Po dwóch godzinach musisz uznać Wannoprysznic za szczytowe osiągnięcie alternijskiej technologii. Po co komu statki rozmiarów małego miasta, kontrolowane siłą umysłu, gdy pod ręką masz to zapierające dech w piersiach wyposażenie łazienkowe. Notujesz w myślach, by w przyszłości zabrać go ze sobą. Kto wie, może oddasz mu swą rękę, jeśli twoje sprawy uczuciowe w dalszym ciągu będą staczać się po chujni pochyłej.)

W wolnym czasie naprawiasz też tego małego drona o wdzięcznym imieniu Dziabek – tylko dlatego, że nie możesz zdzierżyć widoku zepsutej maszyny w swoim otoczeniu. Jako perfekcjonista nie poprzestajesz na samej naprawie - wprowadzasz do niego parę niezbędnych poprawek. Gówniany mały nóż? Naprawdę? Owszem, Baronowa była niespełna rozumu, to żaden sekret, ale żeby do tego stopnia? Rozbrajasz drona, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową.

(Gdy następnym razem napotykacie Dziabka na korytarzu, sprawnie popylającego z zajebistą, tyciuśką kataną u boku, Roxy rzuca ci tylko znaczące spojrzenie. W odpowiedzi wzruszasz ramionami. Ziomek musi mieć jak się bronić.)

Na początku kilka razy zapuszczasz się za daleko i dopiero po jakimś czasie odnajdujesz drogę powrotną; później decydujesz się na dokładne przestudiowanie planów statku i zasad rozmieszczenia sektorów, by zminimalizować ryzyko wystąpienia podobnych sytuacji. Twoje samotne wyprawy pozwalają ci odpocząć – nawet, jeśli nieco za bardzo przypominają o tych, na które wyruszałeś z Jake'iem przez ostatnie pół roku gry. Do tego przy ich okazji dowiadujesz się coraz to nowych rzeczy dotyczących wciąż obcej dla ciebie technologii. Wracasz z każdej ze świeżym umysłem i nowymi pomysłami, i natychmiast dzielisz się nimi z rozentuzjazmowaną Roxy.

W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, dziewczyna nie wydaje się męczyć. Do tego najwyraźniej traktuje uwolnienia pilota Battleship Condescension jako ostateczny kopniak wymierzony w dawno sztywne już zwłoki swojej arcynemezis. Nie sądzisz, żeby cokolwiek było w stanie zatrzymać jej upór. 

Powoli, powoli, w miarę upływu dni, małymi kroczkami, rozumiecie coraz więcej, a operowanie na wpół organicznymi systemami idzie wam coraz sprawniej. Poznaliście je już na tyle, by zrozumieć, że statek nie polega obecnie na psionicznym zasilaniu – a sam pilot jest w swego rodzaju stazie. Nie wiecie jeszcze czemu, ale zamierzacie się tego dowiedzieć. Priorytetem jest jednak włączenie go z powrotem w obwód, próby skontaktowania się z nim… oraz ocena, czy jest się z kim kontaktować. Utrzymane podstawowe funkcje życiowe to jeszcze nie wszystko.

W pewnym momencie zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to chyba już _ta pora_. Dla upewnienia się zerkasz na zegarek – owszem, twoje wyczucie czasu ma się całkiem nieźle. Szybko dopijasz podejrzanej jakości napój energetyczny i zgniatasz puszkę w dłoni; chwilę później do maszynowni wkracza ciężki dron konserwacyjny. Nie dziwi cię to ani trochę – zagląda tu regularnie o tej samej porze, co drugi dzień. Zdążyłeś się już przyzwyczaić. Przysiadasz na brzegu pulpitu sterowniczego, z dala od jego rutynowej trasy, i zakładasz na twarz swoją starą maskę przeciwgazową. Zaraz zacznie pryskać na prawo i lewo jakimiś chemicznymi syfami, wolisz oszczędzić tego swoim zatokom.

Komputer Roxy, podpięty paroma zmodyfikowanymi kablami do systemów statku, stanowi do niego łatwy dostęp. Zerkasz jednym okiem na pracę drona, a drugim śledzisz pojawiające się komunikaty związane z wykonywanymi przez niego czynnościami. Przeglądałeś też odkopane projekty dronów technicznych. Nie maczałeś jeszcze palców w jego pracy – nie było takiej potrzeby, poza tym ustaliliście z Roxy, że jego funkcjonalność jest obecnie kluczowa dla powodzenia waszej misji - ale masz już parę planów na przyszłość.

Dron przystępuje do kolejnych etapów czyszczenia maszynowni. Nie jesteś pewien, czy rozpraszana przez niego chemia nie jest szkodliwa dla ludzi, ale co za różnica, podobno jesteś nieśmiertelny. Zresztą, Pilot ma się dobrze, a ty wciąż masz na sobie dawno zalchemizowaną maskę. Mech - jak zawsze - spryskuje podłogę i sufit różowawym dziadostwem. Potem kieruje się do kolumny i zabiera się za jej dokładniejszą dezynfekcję. Rozsuwa biokable; nastrzykuje czymś kilka z nich, usuwa parę bladych, nie prowadzących donikąd odnóg… Czujesz ciężką woń palonego mięsa, gdy przyżega ich końce.

Przyglądasz się dalej pracy drona, odhaczając w myślach wykonywane przez niego zadania, gdy nagle przerywa ci cichy sygnał z twoich okularów-łamane-na-wizora. Oho. _Masz jedną nową wiadomość._

` TG: jol  
TG: jak zycie na pokladzie?  
TG: zapusciles tam już korzenie? widzialem cie ostatnio dwa dni temu i zaczynam wiesz, powoli watpic, czy odlaczacie kumpla karkata, czy sam znalazles ustronne miejsce zeby sobie powisiec  
TG: kurwa to zabrzmialo zle  
TG: chwila  
TG: chcialem powiedziec  
TG: wszystko okej?`

Dwa… dni?

_Hmm._

Niech to. Zerkasz na datę. Faktycznie, mógł się zmartwić... Bez chwili zwłoki odpowiadasz swojemu bratu.

`TT: Tak, wszystko gra, powiedziałbym wręcz, że śmiga z zawrotną prędkością. Byliśmy trochę zajęci, wybacz. Obiecałem w końcu pomóc Roxy.   
TT: Doskonale poradziłaby sobie beze mnie, ale rozumiesz – słowo skauta, honor księcia, te sprawy.  
TG: oczywista oczywistosc`

Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie czujesz się nawet szczególnie źle, przebywając tutaj. Zapach morskiej wody to coś, z czym żyłeś przez dobre szesnaście lat swojego życia. Masz przeczucie, że pomoc Roxy i marnowanie czasu na zwiedzanie Battleship Condescension jest dla ciebie tylko pretekstem do ucieczki od kontaktów z innymi, ale...

„Na dobrą sprawę...”

...Na dobrą sprawę, to na zewnątrz zrobiło się tłoczno – a ty nigdy nie miałeś do czynienia z takimi tłumami. Roxy, tak, Roxy czuje się świetnie, otoczona tymi szachopodobnymi typkami, z radością uśmiechająca się do wszystkich, idąca za rękę z Calliope, albo ciągnąca za sobą Johna. Ty natomiast… niemal podświadomie próbujesz wtopić się w tło. Przez większość swojego życia nie widziałeś innych ludzi na oczy. Byłeś tylko ty, Cal, twoje roboty i zabłąkane mewy, których jedyne interakcje z tobą polegały na okazjonalnym narobieniu ci na koszulkę.

(Znaczy, interakcje mew. Nie robotów. Szczęśliwie nie przyszło ci do gło… uznałeś za zbędne wyposażanie je w opcję defekacji.)

Wygląda na to, że potrzebujesz po prostu nieco czasu na ogarnięcie więcej niż trzech osób naraz. To wszystko. Tak się szczęśliwie składa, że mało kto kwapi się teraz do zaglądania na niegościnny statek. Jake zerknął tylko parę razy rzucić okiem, jak, hm, „zajmujecie się trollowym osprzętem”. Wszyscy wydają się być bardzo zajęci swoimi sprawami...

Jedynym częstym gościem tutaj jest Karkat, w dziesięciu przypadkach na dziesięć w towarzystwie twojego brata. Co czyni z niego równie Częstego Gościa, ale uznajesz to za nieistotny błąd w statystykach. Vantas jest bardziej częstym Częstym Gościem; miota się między Obowiązkami na nowej planecie, a swoim dawnym przyjacielem, i wyraźnie dręczy go, że nic nie może dla niego zrobić. Kiedy w końcu przestaje panikować, zaczyna chcieć działać. Jako, że nie może w niczym pomóc tobie i Roxy, znowu zaczyna histeryzować.

Dave to dobrze rozumie. Gdy tylko widzi, że Karkatowi zaczyna odbijać, przypomina mu o czymś Niezwykle Istotnym, czego miał dopilnować. Opuszczają Battleship Condescension, znów zostawiając waszą dwójkę sam na sam z obcą, na wpół żywą technologią.

A propo Dave'a. Kolejny sygnał sprowadza cię na ziemię.

`TG: wiec. dzieje się cos ciekawego?  
TT: Aktualnie? Nie za wiele. Rosie właśnie dezynfekuje pomieszczenie, jak przystało na porządnego drona, a ja cierpliwie czekam, aż skończy. Roxy gdzieś zniknęła, kiedy brałem prysznic.  
TG: rosie?  
TT: Dron ogarniający cały ten hentajowy burdel, jakim jest maszynownia. Nie wspominałem o nim?   
TG: nie wpominales, ze ma imie.  
TT: Nie miał. Dopiero Roxy stwierdziła, że głupio, żeby Dziabek miał jakieś imię, a on nie. Został przez nas ochrzczony w przypływie natchnienia podczas intensywnej burzy mózgów.  
TG: huh  
TG: a wiec rosie.   
TG: jak rosie-pokojowka z jetsonow?  
TT: Kto z czego?  
TG: ej. nie znasz jetsonów?  
TG: nie wierze ze drugi ja nie zostawił ci ku pamieci tej wielkiej sterty parującego filmowego szitu jakim są jetsonowie  
TT: Niestety, nie zostawił. Wiele straciłem?  
TG: nie no  
TG: ominelo cie tylko ogladanie amerykanskiej rodziny dwa plus dwa plus pies rzuconej w wyjatkowo malo kreatywna wizje przyszlosci  
TT: Zakładam, że przyszłości pozbawionej wpływów Baronowej? Gdzie jakaś część Ziemi wciąż pozostała ponad wodą?  
TG: zatopienie globu to już wyzsza inwencja. zreszta czasem akcji były jakieś wczesne lata 21 wieku  
TG: cala futurystyczna wizja sprowadza się do latajacych samochodow. i robopokojowki  
TT: Muszę przyznać, brzmi całkiem przyjemnie.`

(Nawet, jeśli w głowie kluje ci się natychmiast mentalny obraz Małego Hala w stroju francuskiej pokojówki rodem z haremówki… Nie możesz tylko zdecydować, czy bardziej chora jest wersja, w której Hal ma robotyczne ciało trzynastoletniego ciebie, czy pozostaje parą okularów.)

`TG: fakt, na pewno lepiej niż wasza alternatywa  
TG: chociaz tak teraz mysle  
TG: czy to się w ogole dzialo na ziemi? To nie był kosmos?  
TG: przez ciebie legitnie się nad tym zastanawiam  
TG: w kazdym razie tytulowa rodzina miala sobie robopokojowke. swoja droga to smierdzi jakims roborasizmem  
TG: tym bardziej ze cala familia była biala  
TG: ...  
TG: gdi teraz serio to rozkminiam  
TT: Zawsze do usług. Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać, gdybyś kiedykolwiek potrzebował pomocy w zniszczeniu sobie dzieciństwa.`

Odruchowo wysyłasz wiadomość, gdy dociera do ciebie, co właśnie napisałeś; podwójny facepalm wydaje się w tej sytuacji najbardziej odpowiednią reakcją. Kurwa. No kurwa, nie. Szybko próbujesz naprawić sytuację.

`TT: Nie to miałem na myśli. Przepraszam.  
TG: spoko. myslalem ze brak filtra mam po mamie  
TG: ...po roxy  
TT: Zdaje się, że trafiło ci się kombo.`

Wypuszczasz powietrze z płuc – nawet nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy, że przez moment wstrzymywałeś oddech. Mimo wielu rozmów z Davem, wciąż nie czujesz się pewnie poruszając temat _jego_ Dirka. Wiesz, że zostało w nim sporo napięcia i mieszanych uczuć odnośnie człowieka, który go wychował – a ostatnie, co chciałbyś zrobić, to przez przypadek zranić swojego brata. Jedna wersja ciebie zdziałała już w tej kwestii wystarczająco wiele.

„Rosie” właśnie sonduje Pilota. Wolisz nie patrzeć, to mało przyjemny widok – ale oczywiście, z jakichś chorych, masochistycznych pobudek, zerkasz kątem oka. Jak zawsze. Dlaczego w ogóle troll-technicy zawracali sobie głowę innym sposobem odżywiania, niż dożylne? Mało ekonomiczne, podobnie jak pozostawienie teoretycznie zbędnych kończyn. Jaki mieli w tym cel? Ledwie zacząłeś bardziej eksperymentować z biotechnologią statku, a masz już pomysły na kilka możliwych usprawnień-

Potrząsasz głową.

Przyglądasz się, jak dron rozwiera szczęki Pilota i zastanawiasz się, czy podobna rutyna miała miejsce, kiedy ten był przytomny.

Nie pierwszy raz przychodzi ci na myśl, że niepotrzebnie się w tym wszystkim nurzacie. Wyłączenie systemów kontrolujących funkcje życiowe pilota byłoby jedynie aktem litości… Mógłbyś w sumie zrobić to nawet teraz, bez świadków. Przeciąć parę kluczowych biokabli, zniszczyć drona, wytłumaczyć to stoczoną walką, gdy ten zaatakował cię z powodu, któż może wiedzieć, jakiejś losowej usterki...?

Rozważasz tę opcję czysto teoretycznie. Nie zawiedziesz tych resztek zaufania, jakie jeszcze jakimś cudem pokłada w tobie Roxy.

`TG: zreszta, wracajac  
TG: jesli nie kusi cie wizja spedzenia wieczoru przy rozbieraniu na czynniki pierwsze kolejnej trollowej komedii romantycznej  
TG: czy tez zapoznania się z urokami klasykow ludzkiej animacji  
TG: to może skusi cie zobaczenie na zywo tych pieknych gownianych statuy wolnosci  
TG: statui? statuow?  
TG: co to w ogole za slowo  
TG: w sumie jeden wielki rozpikselowany chuj. uwierz mi, zadne zdjecie nie odda pelni ich uroku  
TT: Wierzę na słowo. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że moje próby wątpienia w ten fakt są tak skrajnie nieprawdopodobne, iż w multiwersum nie ma szans na zaobserwowanie ich w choćby jednej linii czasowej.  
TG: dobra odpowiedz, rycerz czasu aprobuje i docenia  
TG: to robimy wypad obejrzec dzielo zycia tego drugiego davea`

Nie jesteś pewien, czy masz interpretować to jako pytanie, czy stwierdzenie faktu. Wybierasz drugą opcję.

Widzisz kątem oka, jak dron – Rosie – kończy swoją pracę i opuszcza pomieszczenie. Przez chwile słyszysz jeszcze coraz bardziej oddalający się dźwięk jego ciężkich odnóży na metalowej podłodze korytarza. W zapadłej nagle ciszy nawet oddech pilota wydaje się być dziwnie głośny… a co dopiero sygnał kolejnej przychodzącej wiadomości.

`TG: pamietaj, ze jeśli się nie zjawisz, nasle na ciebie rose  
TG: mowie powaznie  
TG: zpsychoanalizuje twój tylek tak, ze nie będziesz wiedziec, jak się nazywasz   
TG: polaczy twoje zachowanie aspolecznej ryjowki z wszelkimi woniejacymi freudem szkieletami, jakie chowasz w swojej ksiazecej metaforycznej szafie`

Uśmiechasz się do siebie. To nie będzie konieczne. Nawet wyjąwszy groźby, wspólne oglądanie artefaktów z przeszłości brzmi wystarczająco przekonywująco. Podobnie jak kolejny seans filmowy. Zresztą, choć tyle jesteś winien bratu za zmartwienie go ciągłym przesiadywaniem tutaj...

Zdejmujesz maskę.

Statek nie ucieknie. Pilot też raczej na razie nigdzie się nie wybierał.


	3. ==> BC: Obudź się

Nazywasz się…

`„…?”`

...Battleship Condescension. Ktoś jest na twoim pokładzie. Nie ma w tym niczego niezwykłego, nawet, jeśli jest to ktoś nie będący Kapitanem. Kwestie Jej Władczej Protekcjonalności, Chwała Imperium Alternijskiemu, zostają chwilowo odsunięte na rzecz napływu innych, pilniejszych informacji. Łącze z ciałem Pilota znów zaczyna działać, po [DANE USZKODZONE] obiegach solarnych. Pilot został odłączony na czas rutynowego przeglądu i konserwacji-

`k0nserwacj11?`

. . .

`? ? ?`

Gdzieś wkradł się błąd. Próbujesz wykonać kolejny skan w celu oszacowania uszkodzeń…

[BRAK DOSTĘPU DO DANYCH]

[DANE USZKODZONE]

[BRAK OBRAZU Z KAMER 1; 20; 23; ...]

[NIESTABILNE POLACZENIE Z KOKPITEM]

[...69 69 69 69...]

[OSTRZEZENIE: FUNKCJONALNOSC PILOTA M.CAPTOR NA POZIOMIE 23,8%]

[OSTRZEZENIE: NIEKONTROLOWANY ROZPLĘG KOLONII PRZEWODÓW W SEKTORACH H; H8; B6…]

-szereg błędów. Co takiego miało miejsce, gdy Pilot był w stazie?

...Z jakiego powodu został wprowadzony w ten stan, jeśli nie do odłączenia i konserwacji Kolumny?

`p0mysl chw11le, 11d110t0`

Zacznijmy od początku.

Nazywasz się…

* * *

Wreszcie, po niemal dwóch tygodniach wspólnych wysiłków, tobie i Roxy udaje się ponownie włączyć Pilota w obwód. Jesteś niemal zawiedziony, jak mało jest to spektakularne. Otrzymujecie serię komunikatów: o stabilności połączenia, prawidłowych funkcjach życiowych trolla, psionicznym feedbacku, braku obecności grzybów czy pasożytów mogących lęgnąć się na biokablach (w sumie, wolałeś nie wiedzieć)…

Kierując się wspólnie zebraną wiedzą i doświadczeniem, decydujecie się na gwóźdź programu – próbę zdjęcia go z kolumny. Teoretycznie, powinna być to ta najłatwiejsza część waszej pracy - system miał was sam poprowadzić przez cały proces. Niestety, szereg wyskakujących błędów szybko przekonał was o prawdzie zawartej w Prawie Murphiego - jeśli coś może pójść nie tak, pójdzie nie tak. Czy tez, jak zgrabnie podsumowała Roxy, “Zawsze coś się musi jebnąć”. Połowa łączy nie odpowiada, druga polowa odpowiada nie stąd, skąd powinna. Trzecia połowa jest w stanie takimsobie.

\- Może trzeba będzie trochę podłubać, jeśli te różowe cosie za bardzo się z nim zrosły - stwierdza Roxy, wskazując kciukiem Pilota – a ty w duchu byłeś wdzięczny, że zaopatrzyłeś się w naprawdę grube rękawiczki.

Tym sposobem przypada ci niewątpliwy zaszczyt zajęcia pozycji przy kolumnie, z poręcznym kauterem w ręku – bardziej na wypadek konieczności miejscowej stymulacji drobnych, nieresponsywnych odnóg biokabli, niż tamowania jakiegoś krwawienia. Jeszcze raz zerkasz na Roxy.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie da się inaczej, niż manualnie…?

\- No zrobiłam, co mogłam. - Roxy wydyma usta, ale wykonuje tez zapraszajacy gest w kierunku swojego komputera. - Możesz sprawdzić, jeśli mi nie ufasz.

\- Roxy, ufam ci jak własnej matce. Której nigdy nie miałem… - Rozważasz chwilę to zagadnienie. Przy całym tym ektobiologicznym szaleństwie łatwo jest się pogubić w splątanych gałęziach drzewa genealogicznego rodu Strilondów. - ...chyba?

Dziewczyna tylko wywraca oczami.

\- Nie filozofuj, DiStri. Gotuj sprzęt i marsz macać macki! Przy ilości animców, jakie oglądałeś, nie powinno być to dla ciebie nic nowego.

Ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem naciągasz rękawice.

\- Chyba masz mylne pojęcie co do gatunku animacji, jakie zwykłem oglądać...

\- Kochany – uśmiecha się do ciebie. - Zapomniałeś o moich wielogodzinnych rozmowach z Halem?

Oczywiście. Nie komentujesz – jedynie w duchu po raz kolejny przeklinasz dzień, w którym przyszło ci do głowy skopiować swój mózg. Zamiast tego kierujesz temat rozmowy ponownie na bieżącą sytuację.

\- Od czego zacząć? Cały czas czekam na instrukcje. Ty tu dowodzisz, ja tylko wyciągam kable z fizjologicznych oraz sztucznie wytworzonych otworów w ciele naszego drogiego towarzysza.

\- Hmm… - Roxy sprawdza coś na ekranie. - Zacznij od tych drobniejszych na dole. Możesz też spokojnie odłączyć te dwa grube biegnące po obu stronach jego klatki piersiowej… I te po bokach szyi też. Nie ruszaj góry, tam biegną główne łącza, i na razie zostaw w spokoju dół – w dużej mierze go podpiera...

Kiwasz głową i już bez słowa zabierasz się do pracy. 

Zauważyłeś już dawno, że kolumna składa się z kilku różnych rodzajów - gatunków? szczepów? - przewodów. Więcej dowiedzieliście się o nich później. Podstawą miały być trzy z nich. Pierwsze grube, mięsiste i sztywne, robiące za rusztowanie i podporę ciała Pilota, a także podczas lotów znacząco ograniczające obciążenia i pochłaniające nadmiar psionicznej energii. Drugie nieco cieńsze, pulsujące stałym rytmem - jak łatwo się domyślić, stabilizujące wewnętrzny stan jego organizmu, filtrujące krew, usuwające toksyny i zbędne produkty przemiany materii, dostarczające substancji odżywczych. Z tendencja do rozrastania się, niestety. Wreszcie, te drobne, skupione w mniejsze lub większe pęczki, otoczone jak izolacją paroma ochronnymi warstwami śliskich, gumowatych w dotyku tkanek. Bezpośrednio wszczepione pod skore Pilota, lub tez podłączone do kilku lśniących metalicznie portów, wszczepionych u podstawy jego czaszki i wzdłuż piersiowej części kręgosłupa; tworzące też skomplikowaną sieć oplatającą jego głowę. Klucz wszystkiego - to, co łączyło układ nerwowy psionica z resztą statku.

Tak to miało wyglądać. W rzeczywistości, przez długi czas prawie nikt nie kontrolował wzrostu i kierunku rozwoju mikroorganizmów tworzących kolonie przewodów. Działania Rosie jedynie odrobinę poprawiały sytuację. Zamiast regularnie przycinanego ogródka, zastaliście gąszcz chwastów i pokrzyw, który trzeba było jakoś wykarczować, nie uszkadzając stłamszonych pod nimi roślin. Zważywszy na te niesprzyjające okoliczności, nawet ze wskazówkami Roxy, kontrolującej wszystko ze swojego miejsca przy komputerach, odłączanie żywych przewodów okazuje się być mozolną pracą.

\- Wyobrażałem sobie, że teraz będzie przynajmniej trochę przytomniejszy – komentujesz w pewnym momencie. Stan pilota niewiele się zmienił – ma lekko uchylone powieki i mruga od czasu do czasu, ale jego spojrzenie wciąż jest nieobecne. Co najważniejsze, ani odrobinę nie reaguje na wykonywane przez ciebie czynności. - Jesteś pewna, że będzie w stanie normalnie funkcjonować, kiedy już go zdejmiemy?

Słyszysz tylko stukanie w klawiaturę.

\- To mnie trochę martwi – przyznaje Roxy. - Tak w międzyczasie próbuję jakoś się skontaktować, ale… - urywa znacząco.

To przykre, ale nie możesz powiedzieć, że w głebi duszy nie spodziewałeś się takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Pracujesz dalej w milczeniu.

Biokabli jest coraz mniej. Wciąż jednak parę wyjątkowo grubych podtrzymuje ciężar ciała pilota. Zaczyna być też widoczna bezkształtna, różowa tkanka podpierająca go od spodu. Dwie drobne odnogi kurczą się i same wycofują, gdy przykładasz do ich końców kauter.

Upływa dużo czasu, zostają tylko te przewody, przed których dotykaniem przestrzegała cię Roxy. Niby nic wielkiego, ale zdążyłeś się już nieźle nagimnastykować. Wycierasz mokre od potu czoło o ramię i odsuwasz się nieco, by podziwiać swoje dzieło. Odwaliliście kawał dobrej roboty… ale wbrew twoim oczekiwaniom pilot, pozbawiony większej części monstrualnego kokona przewodów, wcale nie prezentuje się lepiej. Przeciwnie – dopiero teraz widzisz, jak skrajnie wyniszczone jest jego ciało. 

Odwracasz się do Roxy.

\- Co teraz? Dalej oczekujesz na odzew z jego strony? - Kciukiem wskazujesz na trolla.

Wzrusza ramionami i odchyla się do tyłu na krześle.

\- Wiesz… trochę pokończyły mi się możliwości – przyznaje. - Dziwaczna sprawa. System jak najbardziej wykrywa jego obecność, i powinnam móc z nim nawiązać kontakt… Próbowałam już obejść to na parę sposobów, ale…

Milknie i ze wzrokiem wciąż wbitym w ekran zaczyna nerwowo skubać zębami skórkę od kciuka. W końcu się niecierpliwisz.

\- Może tak to powinno wyglądać. Może gość po prostu potrzebuje więcej czasu. Nie oszukujmy się – nawet z informacjami, jakie udało nam się zdobyć, działamy na oślep i mamy nadzieję, że wszystko jakoś sprawnie pójdzie. Spróbujmy go zupełnie odpiąć i zobaczymy, jak zareaguje – proponujesz. - Czasami najprostsze rozwiązania okazują się być najtrafniejsze – dodajesz, próbując poprawić jej nastrój.

Powoli kiwa głową.

\- Taak, chyba nie mamy wyboru. Może coś zaskoczy...

\- Wóz albo nawóz, Roxy. 

Nie tracąc czasu, sięgasz do wyżej położonych kabli.

Manewrujesz przy wiązce kilku rodzajów splecionych ze sobą przewodów przy jednym z ramion trolla, gdy ponad stukotem klawiatury dobiega do ciebie znów pogodny głos Lalonde:

\- Hej, tak czy inaczej, przynajmniej po tej całej dłubaninie będziesz miał solidny pretekst do wzięcia jednego z tych swoich Długaśnych Pryszniców.

Otwierasz usta, by zauważyć, że wystarczy parę minut tutaj, by mieć pretekst do Wyjątkowo Długaśnego Prysznica, Nawet Według Twoich Standardów… gdy nieoczekiwanie coś u góry błyska krótko i jeden z grubych biokabli powyżej nagle strzela w powietrze. Jego luźny koniec sprężynuje; ułamek sekundy później czujesz tylko krótkie uderzenie, a twoja twarz promieniuje bólem.

\- O mój boże, Dirk! Wszystko gra?!

Zataczasz się do tylu w powietrzu, odruchowo łapiąc za najbardziej piekące miejsce. Dostałeś w łuk brwiowy; rana nie jest groźna, ale krwawi jak skurwysyn. Czujesz, jak ciepły płyn przesącza się przez twoje palce i zalewa ci oczy. Uciskając krwawiący punkt, na wpół świadomie rozglądasz się za swoimi ciemnymi okularami. Nie widzisz ich – musiały więc wylądować w tym mętnym bajorze poniżej.

Pieprzone prawo Murphy’ego. Bardziej rozmazujesz krew przedramieniem, niż ścierasz ją z twarzy. To chyba pora, by zacząć mieć do kogoś pretensje.

\- Dirk?! - Zaniepokojona Roxy podbiegła pod samą kolumnę. Zerkasz na nią.

\- W porządku, tylko mnie drasnęło… - Szczęśliwie, z czymś takim spokojnie poradzą sobie twoje godtierowe moce. - To było celowe? - pytasz ze słabo skrywaną frustracją. Naprawdę masz szczerą nadzieję, że odpowie twierdząco. - Nie chcę wzbudzać paniki, ale czy aby na pewno tak to miało wyglądać?

Wzrusza ramionami.

\- Kabel sam się odjebutnął. Nic wielkiego… chyba. - Wciąż wygląda na zmartwioną. - Na pewno jest okej?

\- Nic mi nie jest, Rox. - Znowu przecierasz twarz.

Dziewczyna z wahaniem wraca na swoje miejsce. Ty tymczasem sprawdzasz, co z pilotem – może to była odpowiedź na impuls z jego strony? - ale ten nie wydaje się mieć jednak żadnego kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Lekkie mrużenie oczu i przełykanie śliny nie świadczą jeszcze o tym, że nie zdążył usmażyć sobie mózgu...

Z tak skierowaną głową spogląda prosto na ciebie. 

* * * 

Pamiętasz…

Pamiętasz swoją ostatnią podróż. Pamiętasz świdrujący w uszach dźwięk. Pamiętasz jak przez mgłę Kapitana (Jej Protekcjonalność, podpowiada jakaś część ciebie; wodną sukę, syczy inna jadowicie), pamiętasz jej wykrzywioną z wściekłości twarz i ton głosu-

To ostatnie zarchiwizowane przez ciebie wspomnienie. Odtwarzasz je w kółko w myślach, skupiając się na twarzy władczyni, i starając się w sensowny sposób połączyć fakty. Im więcej próbujesz sobie przypomnieć, tym mniej szczegółów pamiętasz. Pamięć Pilota nie działa tak, jak powinna.

(“-dopóki żyję, nie masz prawa-”)

_Dlaczego_ byłeś odcięty od reszty statku?

Nie masz teraz dostępu do kamer, najprawdopodobniej odłączonych bądź też uszkodzonych w trakcie… czegokolwiek, co wydarzyło się podczas twojej _nieobecności_. Musisz zorientować się w sytuacji, wykorzystujesz więc ku temu wszystkie możliwości – a jedyny dostępny ci obraz pochodzi bezpośrednio z wciąż słabo widzących oczu Pilota.

Dostrzegasz…

Nawet przez ciemniejsze gogle rozpoznajesz ten odcień. Ktoś jest obok ciała Pilota, rejestrujesz jak przez mgłę, i-

_Ah. Racja. Kiedyś…_

Zalewa cię bolesna fala wspomnień, gdy jedyne na czym możesz się skupić, to jaskrawa plama czerwieni przed tobą.

_Kiedyś nazywano cię inaczej._

* * *

\- Dirk, coś się stało?

Ten niewidzący, pusty wzrok zdecydowanie nie rokuje zbyt dobrze.

\- Nie jestem pewien. - Kręcisz głową, spoglądając na Roxy. - Mam wrażenie, jakby nie za wiele...

Nie kończysz. Twoją uwagę zwraca dźwięk gwałtownie wciąganego powietrza, nagły ruch – i chwilę później gwałtownie oddalasz sięw powietrzu, gdy troll odrzuca głowę do tyłu, napinając to, co pozostało z jego mięśni, i Wrzeszczy, przez duże W. Zaskoczony, w pierwszym odruchu zasłaniasz uszy i krzywisz się z bólu – nie słyszałeś jeszcze w życiu tak upiornego, potępieńczego wycia.

Co do chuja, co do chuja, co do- nie myślałeś, że można wydawać z siebie takie dźwięki; nie wydaje się, żeby zamierzał przestać. To nie jest jednak najgorsze. Kątem oka zauważasz iskry, zdecydowanie za dużo iskier. Więcej, niż podczas tamtego spontanicznego odłączenia się biokabla. W pierwszej chwili chcesz zerwać się z miejsca, zgarnąć Roxy pod pachę i pędzić na zewnątrz. Czy wysadzenie w powietrze podczas próby pomocy pilotowi mogłoby się liczyć jako heroiczna śmierć? A może sprawiedliwa kara za nekromancję?

I tak nie zdążycie, kalkulujesz szybko. Chryste. Jakbyś wlał w siebie dzisiaj już mało kofeiny, twoje ciśnienie skacze pod sam sufit. Po twojej lewej, Roxy z szybkością światła napieprza w klawiaturę, krzycząc coś do ciebie. Nie słyszysz co, oczywiście – ochrypły głos trolla wszystko zagłusza.

\- Cicho, co- co ja mam z nim zrobić?! - próbujesz przedrzeć się przez hałas, ale ty jej nie słyszysz, ona ciebie też. Wracasz do bardziej naglącego problemu - problemu będącego _dosłownie_ przed twoim nosem. Co powinieneś…

To wygląda jak- jak jakiś atak, może po prostu przytrzymasz go w miejscu, żeby sobie czegoś nie uszkodził? Tak to się chyba robiło?

Nie masz kurwa pojęcia – ale resztki twojego opanowania właśnie pomachały ci na do widzenia, więc nie widzisz lepszego wyjścia. Naprawdę jesteś wdzięczny, że tylko Roxy widzi cię w takim momencie. Twoje dłonie lądują po bokach głowy trolla; czujesz, jak włoski na ramionach i karku stają ci dęba od drobnych, szczypiących wyładowań.

Jeśli Roxy próbuje w jakiś sposób ogarnąć go od strony statku, ty zrobisz po prostu to, co zrobiłaby na twoim miejscu.

\- ...Bądź cicho, cicho, chcemy ci pomóc, nic ci się nie dzieje, już, zamknij się, no już, już- przestań krzyczeć, zanim wysadzisz swój mózg i nasze przy okazji, proszę, naprawdę, wszystko gra, bądź cicho-!

Wyrzucasz z siebie pospieszne słowa, mimo pewności, że i tak cię nie słyszy; mówisz od rzeczy, i zdecydowanie nie jesteś w tym dobry, ale przynajmniej _próbujesz_ go uspokoić. Wydaje ci się, ze minęły godziny, ale o dziwo, w pewnym punkcie swojego monologu zauważasz, że pilot powoli ucicha.

Wypuszczasz powietrze z płuc.

Najwyższa pora. Byłeś _tak_ blisko od zastosowania trollowych metod pacyfikacyjnych… co byłoby nie tylko niezręczne, a wręcz kurewsko dziwne - nawet biorąc pod uwagę twoją definicję „dziwności”.

Pilot powoli opuszcza głowę na klatkę piersiową, a z ust spływa mu strużka żółtej krwi. Uszkodził coś sobie? Zaintrygowany, podnosisz jego głowę lekko do góry i przyglądasz mu się uważniej.

\- Święta kurwio – komentuje słabo Roxy. Słyszysz, jak podchodzi bliżej. - Chyba wywaliło mi bębenki… Co z tobą, Dirk? Co z nim?

Widzisz, jak pod goglami zamyka powoli oczy. Chwilę potem znów je otwiera… i jest w nich teraz iskra czegoś, czego wcześniej tam nie było - i czego, prawdę powiedziawszy, nie spodziewałeś się zobaczyć. Podnosisz rękę i odsuwasz jego gogle do góry, nie ośmielając się na razie rozplątywać zawiniętych wokół rogów odnóg. Odklejają się od skóry trolla z cichym plaśnięciem. Pilot znów przymyka oczy i wzdycha. Powoli puszczasz jego głowę, pozwalając jej swobodnie opaść na bok, jedynie lekko podpierając ją ramieniem.

Jakie to wszystko pojebane, stwierdza jakaś część twojego umysłu, gdy przyglądasz się z bliska wychudłej twarzy, poprzecinanej jaśniejszymi pasmami bliznami; inna jego część jest zajęta nagle odświeżonym, palącym gniewem wobec Condesce. Żeby zająć czymś palce i odsunąć natrętne myśli, zaczynasz ostrożnie wyplątywać ciemne, posklejane włosy z drobnych kabli na głowie trolla.

\- Hej, Dirk?

\- Żyję – odpowiadasz, rozkojarzony. - On też. Zdecydowanie żyje. - Na moment nieruchomiejesz. - Co teraz?

Dziewczyna otwiera usta – ale odpowiedź na twoje pytanie nadchodzi z innej, nieoczekiwanej strony. Jak na zawołanie zasypuje cię deszcz dwubarwnych iskier, gdy jednocześnie wszystkie pozostałe kable radośnie idą w chuj; Roxy wydaje krótki okrzyk zaskoczenia, a ty znajdujesz się w mało komfortowej pozycji, uparcie podtrzymując zaskakująco ciężkie, bezwładne ciało pilota przed poleceniem prosto w mętną wodę.

Że niby teraz, po wszystkich waszych wysiłkach, po prawie dwóch tygodniach siedzenia nad tym gównem i grzebania w różowych mackablach, miałbyś dać mu się tak po prostu utopić?

_“Oby tylko nie zaczął znowu krzyczeć.”_

Kątem oka widzisz zrywającą się z miejsca Roxy, ale zanim dociera do kolumny, słyszysz głośną wiązankę, chlupot wody dookoła, i dwie pary rąk przejmują od ciebie odłączonego Pilota. Ocierasz twarz, oglądając się; Karkat i Kanaya, brodząc po kolana w wodzie i ślizgając się po kablach, wspólnymi siłami wyciągają go na brzeg. Karkat mamrocze nerwową litanię kurwiów, skrajnie rozdygotany; wygląda, jakby miał lada moment wybuchnąć płaczem. Kanaya jednocześnie próbuje uspokoić Vantasa, i ogarnąć starszego trolla. Delikatnymi, ale stanowczymi ruchami zdejmuje mu fioletowe gogle i odsuwa drobne kable - dużo sprawniej, niż szlo to tobie. Zaraz potem cały headset zostaje odrzucony na podłogę.

\- Sollux, Sollux, słyszysz mnie? Do kurwy nędzy, weź się odezwij, jebany w rowa żałosny kmiocie… Sollux, weź, proszę, nie rób sobie jaj-

Pilot mruga nienaturalnie szybko, ale jego twarz pozostaje bez wyrazu.

\- Dirk… - niepewny głos Roxy odrywa twoją uwagę od dwójki trolli skupionej wokół nieruchomej postaci. Odwracasz się; dziewczyna wskazuje ekran komputera. Kiedy podchodzisz bliżej, możesz odczytać na nim ostatnie wiadomości – najprawdopodobniej sygnał uzyskanego wreszcie kontaktu z pilotem.

Cały ekran zajmuje ciąg płonącej jaskrawą czerwienią liczby „69”. Powstrzymujesz się od niestosownego komentarza i tylko odwzajemniasz pytające spojrzenie Roxy.

\- Ty ogarniasz, co tu się właśnie-

\- ...stało? - dokańczasz. Zdejmujesz brudne rękawice, rzucasz je na bok, nie przejmując się, gdzie upadną. - Nie mam pojęcia, Rox. Jakieś mocno pojebane rzeczy.

Kanaya podpiera wciąż niereagującego Pilota. Karkat wygląda przez moment, jakby chciał jej pomóc, ale w ostatniej chwili gwałtownie cofa ręce. Cofa się o krok, wyciera nerwowo twarz; mówi coś do niej, ale – co nietypowe dla niego - za cicho, żebyś mógł go zrozumieć.

Idziesz w ich stronę. Przekonałeś się na własnej skórze, jak ciężki jest ten cholernik. Zresztą, domyślasz się już, czemu – nie należysz do najniższych osób, Kanaya jest wyższa jeszcze od ciebie, a Pilot przerasta ją przynajmniej o głowę. I to nie biorąc pod uwagę jego rogów.

Kiedy podtrzymujesz Pilota z drugiej strony, Karkat mówi coś o krzykach, które słyszeli; Roxy opowiada krótko, co wydarzyło się tutaj. Do ciebie słowa toczącej się wokół dyskusji docierają tylko w połowie. Spoglądasz w górę.

Może to kwestia przyzwyczajenia, ale pusta kolumna z jakiegoś powodu wygląda teraz jeszcze bardziej nienaturalnie, bardziej niepokojąco. Kątem oka zerkasz na nieruchomą twarz Pilota i zastanawiasz się, czy chociaż Roxy czuje, że było warto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: beta trolle doprowadzają beta Mitunę do względnego porządku. Będzie, jak się napisze.


End file.
